Agent Max Rider
by mpmimi11
Summary: Maximum Ride has started working for NCIS and has her new flock... Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Tim, Abby and Ducky. But when a case shows photos of children with slits in their backs and bird like features, Max becomes worried about her past flock and discovers one of those children is her beloved Angel.
1. Chapter 1

Fang. His name is on the tip of my tongue when I wake up. Why does his name make my heart pound? Why does it wake me up at night ever since I started working here? NCIS. They have become my new family even though they cannot replace the flock. I go over to the bathroom sink and splash cold water on my face. I look at the clock on the sky coloured wall. Its half past six. "Crap, I'm late," I muttered to myself.

I rush over to my wardrobe on the other side of my bed, picking up laundry on the floor from the past week. I shove it in the basket next to a plug and open my closet. I pull out my badge from the top drawer, a pair of faded jeans and a plain black shirt. I wore this outfit the first time I went to NCIS.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

The office smelled like whitecoats. Air so clean. It was toxic. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and... Fang waited in the hall for me. I went to NCIS, looking for a room called MTAC. I was supposed to find all the information of our birth parents. Correction: their birth parents. Iggy took out his walking stick and hobbled up to the front desk.

"Hi. My name is Steven. Wonder. I'm here for my dentist appointment," Iggy said to the desk lady.

She stared at him funnily. "I'm sorry," she replied, "I think you've got the wrong place. Our sign says NCIS." Without realizing it before, she saw that Iggy was blind. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is NCIS."

"Are you just making fun of me cause I can't see you?!" Iggy angrily shouted.

_Now's my time._ Quickly turning near a pair of stairs, I took a look at a blueprint that Nudge had found using her super human computer skills. I slowly climbed up the stairs and peered over seeing that a mechanical device stood near MTAC. A man with the skin colour of Nudge's put his face in front of the machine as a blue light flashed over their eyes. The little thing beeped and the door opened. He slid in and disappeared.

Suddenly two voices were approaching and by the looks of it, they were going to go down the stairs. It was two men. One older with grey hair and a stern expression. The other one had brown hair and referred to the other one as Boss.

"Yes, Boss. But I don't understand. What are we looking for?" the younger man asked.

"The evidence, Mcgee," the older man shouted at the younger one.

I grabbed onto the rail and hung over the stairs, my feet dangling about ten feet from the ground. I pulled myself up a little so I could watch the both of them.  
They kept on talking even as they passed me but the one by the name of McGee turned around. I quickly bent down, hoping he had not seen me.

"Uh... Boss," McGee whispered to the Boss.

"What now?" The Boss looked cross.

"Nothing," McGee turned his head forward and kept going down the stairs. I hopped over the stairs and looked around. No one was in sight. You'd think a special agent office would be filled with security everywhere. _Idiots_. I smiled.

Then the door to MTAC opened up. I was behind it and the door was a fraction of centimeter away from touching my nose. The man I had seen previously entering was muttering.

Before the door closed, I slipped in and found the room pitch dark except for a bright, white screen standing before me. It seemed to be projected from something above me. Surrounding the room were a bunch of computer monitors with the screens all black. I jumped towards a computer and grabbed the cell phone from my pocket. I quickly dialed Nudge's number.

"Max?" the person on the other side said. But her voice wasn't loud and bubbly. Something was wrong. She sounded afraid.

"Nudge. What's wrong," I asked, the panic showing through my voice.

"Something went wrong. We need help," she whispered. Her voice started cracking on the other side.

"Nudge. Listen to me. Who. Is. With. You?" "Gazzy... Angel... Fang... Fang is not... not... us... He.. he.." her voice started to fade away.

"Nudge! Listen to me. You can get out. Just stay calm," I shouted. No answer. "Hello? Hello? Nudge!"

Someone burst through the room. I took out the gun in my back pocket and held it firmly in my hand. "Drop the gun," it was a woman. She had a thick foreign accent.

I couldn't help it. I dropped the gun and burst into tears. The woman came to my side and helped me up. I had been caught. I'm sorry Angel. I'm sorry Nudge. I'm sorry Gazzy. I failed you all. And I failed you, Fang.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Present_**

I enter the NCIS office quickly and rush to my desk. Out the elevator. Turn right. Turn left. Walk down to the last cubicle in the row on the right.

I sit down on my desk and stare straight to the computer, putting on my black framed glasses sitting my side. I open up Internet Explorer, and in the search bar I slowly type, 'Max and the flock'. In front of me are thousands and thousands of pieces information about me and the gang. I shiver as I scroll through things about the School, the Airshows and pictures of us. Everywhere.

I can feel Tony's presence as he walks up behind me. The hairs on my neck rise, and although he tries to make his footsteps unheard, he can't quiet them, at least not from me. "Hi Tony," I say calmly, still looking at my computer. I smirk because I know his facial expression is a perfect representation of 'oh my god'. I turn around I find I couldn't have been more right.

"Damn. You're creepier than Ziva," he laughs. His grey eyes close. He hair is brown and he buys way too many suits for work. His taste is expensive and he has broken more cars than he has solved cases.

"Hear that Ziva?" I laugh. "He thinks I am just as creepy as you." Ziva chuckles and mutters something in Hebrew.

"I bet you Alexa here is a mutant ninja who can fly," Tony scoff. When they asked my name, I said Alexa. I wouldn't want the agency to know about my secret. The hairs on my neck prickle. Tony could be so close to getting my secret but yet he can be so far.

"Don't go around spreading gossip," Ziva says, "It won't be good if you let the rat out of the bag."

"Cat out of the bag, Ziva," Boss says as he emerges out of nowhere with McGee following him... as usual. "Plus, Dinozzo, things like that don't exist."

The way he says things makes my head feel hot. "Who knows. Maybe they do," I argue.

"No need to be hotheaded about it, Rider," Boss says, "Anyway, lets get back to work. We have a new case. A series of teens have been killed. Some still living, but one thing is for sure. The killer has been cutting two slits in each of their backs.

My heart thumps. _Slits?_

He starts to scroll through the pictures on the TV when one catches my attention. "Stop." I whisper. I looked to the screen. I can feel tears in my eyes. I stroke the screen softly. There is a picture of my baby. My beautiful, talented girl who is like a sister to me.

The name rolls off my tongue like sandpaper.

"Angel."

**_Flashback_**

"What do you want?" I gritted through my teeth. All I could think about was the flock. _Where are they? Is Fang taking care of them? Are they in safe hands? Of course not. Who am I kidding? Of course not..._

"What were you trying to do in MTAC?" The man, Gibbs, asked from the stairs. I looked around. Not seeking answers from the wall, but looking at my surroundings. This interrogation was unlike anything I had ever been through. No torture, mental or physical. These people didn't expect anything from me. They only thought of me as an average nineteen year-old who probably was manipulated to be a spy or something; when in fact, I was a teenage mutant ninja bird-girl who liked to kick Eraser butt and was master of disguise. Someone who has always been in danger my entire life.

"I told you. I got lost... I came here looking for my brother. He's blind. We meant to go to the dentist and must have missed the exit. I told my brother to wait in the car while I used a pay-phone to find the correct address. When I turned back, my brother was gone and the only building he could have gone into was NCIS. We went in there." I tried not to smile. People who are questioning you for breaking into somewhere are a lot easier to talk to than those who try to clip your wings.

"But you see," Gibbs asked me, "How did you get into MTAC ?" He leaned over the silver table in the middle of the room. There was a mirror behind me, most likely one-way glass, that I knew someone was watching me from. I had been in far too many interrogations. I always knew when people are watching me.

Trying to hid my smirk, I said, "I saw you and another guy come out and that was the only room I hadn't gone into, so I went in as soon as the door opened." I guess that wasn't entirely a lie.

He reclined back and told me he would be back in a moment. He disappeared through the door. When he disappeared from view, I got up and went over to the corner where there was a stack of water bottles. But one thing Gibbs didn't know is that if you look at the mirror side of one-sided glass, you can see into it at a certain angle. The water bottles were placed at the perfect angle in which it wouldn't be suspicious if I went to the corner.

I peered in and saw no one. Perfect. I took the bottle in one hand. Now was my chance. There was a skylight on top and I planned to break through so I could find the flock immediately. There was only one problem; there was a security camera right above me. Suddenly I had an idea. I took the gum I had in my mouth and from below quickly put it on the camera, covering the lens. I unfurled my wings and let the light shimmer on them. It felt amazing to stretch them out.

I jumped, my wings flapping. With speed power, I pushed through the skylight. Shards of glass flew everywhere but I didn't care. It was time to find my family.

_Gibbs_

"I told you, boss. I've gone through the security footage at least a hundred times. This girl is an expert. She knows what she is doing. I'm not quite sure how she was able to break the skylight, but maybe we can find some evidence." McGee seemed troubled by the way he spoke.

McGee was right. Whoever she was working for or with was looking for something and had almost found it. "I'm gonna go down into the interrogation room again," I decided.

"Okay, Boss," McGee replied. I walked down the stairs and into the room. Tony and Ziva were in there, taking pictures and labeling evidence. On the table was the bottle of water the girl had touched.

"Tony, run this up to Abby's lab and ask her to get a DNA sample," I said. "Ask her how long it will take to get it."

"Yes, Sir," Tony whispered, taking the bottle from my hand. I helped Ziva sort through the shards of glass, where we looked for any minor details that Tony might have missed. Then I saw it. Glimmering in the sunlight amongst the debris of glass. A feather .

I rushed up as fast as I could to Abby's lab. Abby smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She was like a daughter to me. Someone I didn't want to lose.

"Hey, Abby. I found this in the room," I pulled out the feather from my pocket and handed it to her.

She looked it carefully, her eyes wide. "Okay. Two things: One, I identified different bird species in high school, but I'm little rusty. Two, I have enough experience to know that this isn't a regular bird feather."

"What? So it's not from a bird?" I asked. Abby shook her head. I switched subjects and questioned, "Have you got any prints off of the water bottle?"

"Yeah. They're definitely there. I got them off, but the problem is that I don't have a match..." She faded off.

"What do mean? No match?" I shot at her.

Abby pursed her black lips and shrugged in her lab coat. "I mean... Except for that fact that we have witnesses who saw her, we have no records of this girl ever existing."

**PLEASE READ: Hey guys, I am still working on this series. This is the most recent chapter I have but with finals coming up, I will most likely not be able to write till end of MAY. Even then, I will be out of the country and have no internet to post. I'll keep writing but thank you for reading. It really means a lot to me 3**


End file.
